This invention relates to diamond growth.
It is now well established that metastable diamond growth may be generated by a variety of plasma-assisted chemical vapour deposition techniques. However, what has not yet been accomplished and is sorely needed in electronic applications, is the growth of large area single crystalline diamond wafers. The road to this objective is via epitaxial growth on a suitable substrate material. Epitaxial growth of diamond on to diamond has been achieved. However, the substrate area of a diamond cannot be made large because of its cost and availability and it is difficult to remove diamond overgrowth from the diamond substrate.